


midnight comfort

by FluffyJjaeni27



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Insecure!Jaehwan, M/M, cuddly minhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyJjaeni27/pseuds/FluffyJjaeni27
Summary: Jaehwan finds comfort and importance from Minhyun.Based on the current rumor of Jaehwan getting double eyelid plastic surgery.





	midnight comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, Jaehwan's naturally handsome pls dun believe those rumors.

"He's obviously gone under the knife, what's the need for denying?"

"You can clearly see the difference between how his eyes look back then and now. He has clearly done double eyelid surgery lmao you fans better shut up and accept the truth."

"Who in the world can make a double eyelid appear? He went under surgery that's why he covered his eye and not because of a stye lol"

 

Even before going to Produce 101, Jaehwan was taught in Music Works how to handle negative comments and backlashes against him but all of that went into the drain now. He wasn't that weak of a person to actually be depressed about this matter. However, nowadays, he has been putting lots of effort to lose weight and be physically fit like most of the members yet all the effort he did was gone in vain. He was accused of plastic surgery when his double eyelid became more apparent after he did lose some fat.

 

He gripped his phone tighter and closed his eyes. There's no need to be thinking of that now when he has got a performance on MGA tomorrow. Fooling around secretly on SNS may not have been a very good idea to do late at night. His insecurities are starting to reappear in his head once again.

"Jaehwan? Why aren't you sleeping yet? It's almost midnight and we need to be well rested for tomorrow."

He didn't even notice that the door to his room was open. He looked at the older boy and gave a smile which is supposed to be reassuring but came off as really fake. He was even bad at acting too, he internally chuckled at himself.

"It's fine. I will sleep after this.", he hid his phone below his pillow.

Minhyun raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you being suspicious? Are you watching rated stu-"

"Minhyun-hyung! No! Ugh, just, just turn off the lights and let me sleep.", the now red-haired boy whined. He turned his back on the other and just stared at the wall, waiting for the lights to dim yet instead, he feels the bed dip at the left corner.

He groaned. "Hyung let me slee-"

"You saw it, didn't you?"

Jaehwan froze.

"You read all of their nasty comments, didn't you?"

So Minhyun knew, huh? He sighs quietly and hugged his pillow. He feels pathetic again but he doesn't want Minhyun to see him in this state, so he answers back casually, "Yeah, just some silly rumors."

The room suddenly became quiet. The atmosphere wasn't awkward nor was it comfortable. He then hears the bed shuffle so he thought the other was leaving when a pair of arms wrapped around his tummy.

His eyes widened. "H-hyung??"

Minhyun shushed him. "I know what's going on in your mind right now. Don't let the hate get to you, Hwan. You're stronger and better than them."

Jaehwan just stayed quiet and indulged in Minhyun's warmth. 

"If you ever feel insecure, please tell me and come to me. I can tell you how an amazing and talented person you are and that you are one of the kindest people I know.", Minhyun whispered to him.

Jaehwan's eyes began to water as he turned to the older, burying his face to his chest.

Minhyun let out a small chuckle and carressed Jaehwan's newly dyed hair. He always knew the younger would look really good in red. In any color actually.

"Why are you suddenly crying huh?", he teased.

Jaehwan just talked to him in a small voice.

"Hyung, do you honestly think I look ugly? 'Not fit to be an idol' face?", he looked up to meet Minhyun's gaze.

The older stares at him briefly like he just asked an incredulous question. 

"Ugly?? You think I could actually say that you look ugly? Jaehwan, have some confidence. You look like a fine young man and anyone would kneel down to you just for a date. ", he answered sincerely.

Jaehwan's face heated up and looked away. "That's exaggeration."

Minhyun smiled at him.

"Nah."

He put Jaehwan's face between his two hands and faced it to him. Just like a tomato, cute.

"You are the cutest man I know. Very charming. Talented. And hardworking." 

"Hyunggggg...."

"How could someone even hate on a good person like you? You're like a present from heaven!"

Jaehwan's face looked like a literal tomato now. Minhyun was still looking at him like he is a precious gem. Which he is, by the way.

"So go to sleep now alright? We got a performance tomorrow and we need beauty sleep. Good night!", Minhyun said goodbye and tried to stand up when Jaehwan caught his hand.

He looked back at him and Jaehwan was facing the other way, clearly shy. 

'Cute'

"Stay here hyung."

Jaehwan swallowed all the embarrassment his pride could get. He just can't let Minhyun go out his room right now.

Minhyun couldn't possibly say no to that either so he plopped back down and hugs the latter tightly. Jaehwan whines but Minhyun gives it no mind. He kissed his forehead and smiled. Jaehwan just buried his face into his neck and gave him a little peck on his cheek before he did. What a great night.

He looks at Jaehwan.

 

What a great gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!!! uwu
> 
> I did this at almost midnight and i'm half awake pls dun judge me


End file.
